BERRY STORIES
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: -1Blackberry- Pertemuan pertama, keduanya sudah terperangkap dalam onyx masing-masing. -2Strawberry- Saat candaan menyadarkan perasaa keduanya. -3Blueberry- Dan waktu paling menegagkan akan membuat seseorang gugup . -4Cherry- Permasalahan kecil kadang mengundang masalah besar. Sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang harus menghentikannya. EunHaeHyuk - YAOI/BL/BoyXBoy -
1. First Meet: BLACKBERRY

**BERRIES STORY: BLUEBERRY **

1 Juli 2012

~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents~

BERRIES STORIES

[EunHae/HaeHyuk/HyukHae/HaeEun romance fiction]

[LENGTH:;: 4 series; 1(200 words)2(200+ words)1(300+ words)]

[GENRE:;: Fluff, Romance, Shounen-ai]

[RATING:;: T/PG-13]

{WARNING:;: BOY X BOY / BL, OOC}

Happy reading~

~:0:~

_Saat semuanya berhubungan dengan buah-buah berry_

~:0:~

**BLACKBERRY**

~:0:~

_First meet_

~:0:~

"Woof! Woof!"

Donghae terlonjak kaget. Dia segera menoleh ke arah Bada dalam gendongannya. Anjing putih itu menggonggong tiba-tiba. Donghae merasa dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dalam menggendong anjingnya itu. Apa yang terjadi?

Mata Donghae bergerak ke arah moncong Bada mengarah. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara anjing lainnya menyahut.

Dan ketika dia menoleh, waktu terhenti.

Di sana, berdiri seorang lelaki sepantarannya dengan seekor anjing cokelat di dekat kaki lelaki itu. Anjing tersebut menyalak, membalas gonggongan Bada.

Bukan. Bukan anjing itu yang membuat Donghae menjadi terdiam seperti ini. Irisnya mengarah pada mata lelaki itu.

Detik itu, di depan lukisan _blackberry_, dua orang lelaki itu sama-sama terpana. Larut dalam masing-masing _onyx_. Merasakan aura berubah menjadi hangat.

Perlahan namun pasti, pembuluh darah di pipi kedua lelaki itu mendorong semburat merah muncul di wajah keduanya.

Ketika kedua lelaki itu bertemu, sesuatu yang baru dimulai.

~:0:~

COMING NEXT:;:

_Saling memperlihatkan emosi_

"Hyukjae…"

_Berusaha membahagiakan partner_

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

_Dengan tingkah manisnya_

"Ah… _andwae_, Donghae-_ya_…"

_Dia bahagia_

"A-aku hanya bercanda, Monyet!"

_Demi senyumnya…_

**STRAWBERRY**

~:0:~

(w)  
/ \

[REVIEW]

\ /  
(^0^)


	2. Show Me Your Love: STRAWBERRY

~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents~

BERRIES STORIES

[EunHae/HaeHyuk/HyukHae/HaeEun romance fiction]

[LENGTH:;: 4 series; 1(200 words)2(200+ words)1(300+ words)]

[GENRE:;: Fluff, Romance, Shounen-ai]

[RATING:;: T/PG-13]

{WARNING:;: BOY X BOY / BL, OOC}

Happy reading~

~:0:~

_Saat semuanya berhubungan dengan buah-buah berry_

~:0:~

STRAWBERRY

~:0:~

_Show me your love_

~:0:~

Bibir Donghae membentuk seulas senyum. Dipandanginya adonan kue di dalam mangkuk di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya terus bergerak memutar _mixer_ di dalam mangkuk.

Aroma strawberi dan vanilla menguar kuat di udara di sekitarnya. Menarik perhatian seseorang yang baru saja memasuki rumah Donghae. Err… sebenarnya rumah keduanya sekarang—Donghae dan orang itu.

"Sedang apa?"

Donghae terlonjak kaget. Refleks dia menoleh ke arah asal suara. Di sana sudah berdiri seorang lelaki yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hyukjae…" Donghae tersenyum manis.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Tanpa menjawab, hanya melempar senyum simpul, Donghae mengembalikan perhatiannya pada adonannya.

"Baunya… enak." Gumam Hyukjae. Hidungnya yang sensitive akan aroma strawberi langsung bereaksi. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

Hyukjae berjalan mendekati Donghae, berdiri di samping lelaki yang diam-diam dia cintai itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Donghae memperingatkan dengan nada halus, berjaga-jaga akan sikap jahil _hyung_nya itu.

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh pelan. Dengan cepat dia mencolek krim dan meleletkannya di wajah Donghae.

"_YA_!" Donghae berteriak kaget. Dia menatap sebal Hyukjae.

"Silahkan ganggu aku sekali lagi dan kue ini berakhir di perut Leeteuk _hyung_." Ancam Donghae.

Benar saja, ancaman itu langsung menembus hati(?) Hyukjae. _Dance machine_ itu langsung terdiam.

"Ah… _andwae_, Donghae-_ya_…" Hyukjae berusaha memelas. Sebisa mungkin dia ber-_aegyo_, berusaha menarik perhatian Donghae yang ngambek.

Meski tidak seimut dan seahli Sungmin, Donghae sedikit luluh oleh Hyukjae. Lelaki Mokpo itu melirik Hyukjae sembari membersihkan wajahnya dengan air.

"Heum? Cium aku dulu!" ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk pipinya yang baru saja selesai dibersihkan.

Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Hyukjae langsung menempelkan bibirnya secara cepat di pipi Donghae.

"!"

Donghae membulatkan matanya. Dia menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan kaget, tidak percaya, mungkin?

Wajahnya merah.

Hyukjae tersenyum polos.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, Monyet!"

~:0:~

COMING NEXT:;:

_Hanya bertanya_

"Donghae-_ya_,"

_Keseriusan yang ditutupi oleh candaan_

"Ah, _ne_?"

_Ingin membahagiakannya_

"Ah… sebenarnya…"

_Gugup akan perasaannya_

"A-ah… tidak. Itu… maksudku…"

_Suatu keberanian_

BLUEBERRY

~:0:~

At least

**Thanks to**:;:

ressijewelll, yadong wannabe, EviLisa2102, Guest(siapapun kau), myeolchilee, and **YOU**!

~:0:~

(w)  
/ \

[REVIEW]

\ /  
(^0^)


	3. Marry Me!: BLUEBERRY

~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents~

BERRIES STORIES

[EunHae/HaeHyuk/HyukHae/HaeEun romance fiction]

[LENGTH:;: 4 series; 1(200 words)2(200+ words)1(300+ words)]

[GENRE:;: Fluff, Romance, Shounen-ai]

[RATING:;: T/PG-13]

{WARNING:;: BOY X BOY / BL, OOC}

Happy reading~

~:0:~

_Saat semuanya berhubungan dengan buah-buah berry_

~:0:~

**BLUEBERRY**

~:0:~

_Marry Me!_

~:0:~

"Donghae-_ya_," Hyukjae memanggil Donghae yang duduk bersandar pada sofa.

"Hm?" tanpa menoleh pada Hyukjae, Donghae menyahut.

"Apa menurutmu aku terlalu banyak memakan strawberi?" Tanya Hyukjae, melirik Donghae.

"Hm…" jeda sesaat. Mata Donghae tetap pada laptop di pangkuannya.

"_Ya_!" kaki Hyukjae menendang pelan Donghae yang tidak segera menjawab.

"Ah, _ne_?" Donghae menoleh ke arah Hyukjae. Alisnya terangkat satu. Mendapati Hyukjae yang meminta jawaban, Donghae membuka mulutnya kembali,

"Kurasa tidak. Buah itu bagus untuk tubuh, 'kan?" Donghae tersenyum.

Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sesaat. Matanya beralih ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Ah… sebenarnya…" Hyukjae terlihat ragu mengatakannya. Dia melirik ke Donghae sesaat lalu menghembuskan napas.

"Menurutmu… kalau _wedding cake bluberry_ enak tidak? Heum?"

Sekarang giliran Donghae yang berpikir.

"Kurasa enak saja." Jawab Donghae kemudian.

"Kamu mau menikah?" Tanya Donghae.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Hyukjae, atau justru harapannya, wajah Donghae berubah sendu saat menanyakannya. Atau, lebih tepatnya… tersakiti.

Hyukjae bingung mau menjawab apa.

"A-ah… tidak. Itu… maksudku…"

Aish! Kenapa harus gugup begini?

Dan kenapa Donghae harus melontarkan tatapan seperti itu?! Dari sudut Hyukjae, Donghae terlihat sangat manis sekarang.

Seperti Bada.

Warna merah sudah mendominasi kulit wajah Hyukjae sekarang.

"Anu… kamu mau tidak _wedding cake_ kita nanti _blueberry_?" Tanya Hyukjae asal. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya asal. Dia lumayan serius dalam hal ini.

Seperti harapan Hyukjae, Donghae menjadi salah tingkah dengan pertanyaannya.

"A-aku belum melamarmu!" balas Donghae.

Bukannya mencairkan suasana, ucapan Donghae justru membuat Hyukjae menjadi semakin gugup. Tangannya sudah berkeringat.

Wajah keduanya sudah menjadi seperti buah strawberi. Saling menundukan wajah, tidak berani bertatap mata selama beberapa saat.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang melamarmu!"

~:0:~

COMING NEXT:;:

_Perbedaan_

"Sebenarnya, Donghae…,"

_Satu keinginan_

"Kamu tidak mengerti kesenangannya."

_Persamaan hati_

"_Mian_, _Chagiya_. Aku hanya bertanya."

_Keegoisan_

"A-ada apa?"

_Mempersatukan keduanya_

CHERRY

~:0:~

At least

**Thanks to**:;:

ressijewelll, yadong wannabe, EviLisa2102, Guest(siapapun kau), myeolchilee, Choi shyndi, myfishychovy, potatostar, nyukkyunyuk, Jaylyn Rui, nikyumin, kyukyu, myeolchilee, and **YOU**!

~:0:~

(w)  
/ \

[REVIEW]

\ /

"Kamu tidak mengerti kesenangannya."


	4. The Name is: CHERRY

~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents~

BERRIES STORIES

[EunHae/HaeHyuk/HyukHae/HaeEun romance fiction]

[LENGTH:;: 4 series; 1(200 words)2(200+ words)1(300+ words)]

[GENRE:;: Fluff, Romance, Shounen-ai, AU]

[RATING:;: T/PG-13]

{WARNING:;: BOY X BOY / BL, OOC}

Happy reading~

~:0:~

_Saat semuanya berhubungan dengan buah-buah berry_

~:0:~

**CHERRY**

"Jadi… kalau laki-laki namanya Lee Aejin." Donghae mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di tanganya pada meja. Matanya terfokus pada kertas di hadapannya. Irisnya bergerak mengikuti deretan tulisan. Sederet nama sudah ada di sana.

"Hm." Hyukjae mengangguk. Dia kembali menyeruput _milkshake_ strawberinya.

"Lalu, kalau perempuan?" Tanya Donghae. Dia menatap Hyukjae sekarang, meminta pendapat suaminya itu.

"…" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan kertas berisi nama bergantian, masih dengan menyesap minumannya.

"Sebenarnya, Donghae…," Hyukjae meletakan _milkshake_nya dan menatap Donghae serius.

"Untuk apa kita merencanakan untuk memberi nama anak kita? Panti asuhan pasti sudah memberinya nama, kan?" tanyanya bingung.

Raut Donghae berubah seketika.

"Kamu tidak mengerti kesenangannya." Ucapnya pelan. Terdengar tidak suka denga pertanyaan Hyukjae.

Melihat reaksi Donghae, Hyukjae buru-buru meraih tangan Donghae.

"_Mian_, _Chagiya_. Aku hanya bertanya." Ucapnya.

Donghae masih diam, berusaha menata emosinya. Dia harusnya bersikap lebih dewasa. Tapi, dia ingin 'bermanja' pada kekasihnya. Karena, bagaimanapun mereka adalah pasangan muda. Umur pernikahan mereka baru seumur jagung.

"Menurutku… bagaimana kalau Chigo?" usul Hyukjae kemudian.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae, lalu berpikir.

"Chigo? Lee Chigo? Terdengar lucu. Manis juga."

Hyukjae tersenyum. Setidaknya _mood_ Donghae sudah berubah.

"Dalam bahasa Jepang, _Ichigo _berarti strawberi." Terang Hyukjae. Dia melempar senyum _gummy_nya pada sang pujaan hati. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Donghae semakin erat.

"Strawberi lagi? Bagaimana kalau Cherry?" usul Donghae.

"Cherry? Heummm… Lee Cherry?"

"Setidaknya Kim Cherry sudah dimiliki seseorang."

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. "Kurasa Heechul _hyung_ tidak akan marah kalau kita menggunakan namanya."

"Kurasa dia tidak keberatan. Marganya berbeda, 'kan? Nanti aku hubungi dia."

"Aku punya perasaan, dia akan memberikan syarat kalau kita mau menggunakan namanya." Hyukjae menghembuskan napas. Berakting seolah dia terbebani oleh sikap _hyung_nya itu.

Donghae tersenyum lebar, tertawa halus.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya. Donghae menatapnya heran. Belum sempat Donghae bertanya, Hyukjae sudah menariknya hingga berdiri.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Donghae bingung. Dia menuruti Hyukjae yang menarik tangannya sambil berlari.

Mau dibawa ke mana dia?

"Ayo, kita buat Cherry atau Aejin!"

**~The End~**

**A/N**:;:

Dan itulah asal mula nama Cherry terbentuk~ hwahahaha~ =w=

(bagi yg belum tahu, Cherry itu anak resminya HyukHae!)

*tutupi kepala pake panci*

Ini ide udah agak lama numpuk, jadinya kebut semalam bikinnya… eh, nggak sampai! Kali cuma berapa jam gitu~ haha

Hyukppa udah nyuruh gw tidur, padahal masih mau melek dan lanjutin gimana nanti proses 'pembuatan' Cherry~ yah… karena nggak baik menentang orangtua, jadinya terpaksa naik ke ranjang deh~

:p

\(=w= \) -author tukang kabur

Udah duluan yah~~

Cherry cari pengganjal perut dulu~ laper nih =.=

Love u yg baca, komen, EunHaeHyuk shipper~ siapapun kau, _thank you_!

_Oyasumi_ bagi yg juga begadang bacanya, dan Cherry izin tidur bagi yg bacanya di siang bolong…!

~:0:~

(w)  
/ \

[REVIEW]

\ /  
(^0^)


End file.
